


Line?!

by Stereksale7



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Derek is an asshole at first, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Theater AU, but he has a good reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 11:04:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3808015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stereksale7/pseuds/Stereksale7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Line?" Derek asks.</p><p>"No" Stiles answers.</p><p>"Line?!" Derek asks more forcefully.</p><p>"No" Stiles answers again.</p><p>"LINE?!" Derek yells.</p><p>"NO! YOUR LINE IS LITERALLY 'NO'!" Stiles yells back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Line?!

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely fluff, humor and crack.  
> Any mistakes are my own.  
> Based off a tumblr post because what else is new?  
> Also just a disclaimer, I know nothing about theater so any inaccuracies are my own fault aha

Stiles was excited, it was time for his college's first play of the season to start production, and he was one of the head stage managers.

His excitement also has nothing to do with Derek Hale playing one of the lead roles...seriously Scott it's not shut up!

Okay...so maybe it was a little bit. But to Stiles defense, Derek was gorgeous. Like, mind-blowingly, boner-inducing, gorgeous. 

But it wasn't just his looks oh noooo, the guy was also an amazingg actor, sang like an angel, was adorably over protective of his sisters, could be a professional baseball player, and volunteered at the town's animal shelter by playing with the dogs and keeping them company.

Let Stiles repeat that again:  _The guy spent his free time playing with cute, cuddly animals so they wouldn't get lonely._

Oh, and, to top it all off, the guy wasn't just some cute and cuddly, "jock-meets-thespian", nooo, he was also one of the top students of the school, having a full ride scholarship, not for theater or baseball boys and girls, but for  _academics._

Basically, the guy was Stiles dream man, wrapped up in a muscley, pretty package. 

So sue him if he had a crush okay? Him and the rest of the 30,000 student college were all basically hung up on the wonder of Derek Hale.

The only problem with the perfect, perfect, man, was that he hated Stiles, or at least, he sure as hell acted like it. 

And Derek's hatred of Stiles only makes the current situation worse, since, out of all the crew members to be assigned to Derek to help him when he needs something or forgets a line, Stiles got chosen.

And nooo, he didn't pick this position, he  _didn't, SHUT UP SCOTT!._

You know why he didn't? Because he knew: 1.) The guy hated him, and 2.) Stiles would most likely be a big, rambling, blabbering, mess around him like he is when he's around any moderately attractive person.

Due to all this, Stiles was dreading when the actual rehearsals started tomorrow, so he went to bed, and dreamt of abs, and scowly, beautiful men yelling at him. 

* * *

 

Stiles finished his last class of the day and headed to his doom...whoops he meant the theater.

Upon entering, he was graced with the sight of Derek Hale, in his costume, which did nothing to hide that figure of his, HOT DAMN! ('Dammit Stiles get it together' He thought to himself)

He went and checked in with the head director, a blonde bombshell of a woman named Erica. Who smiled wolfishly at him, and said "Go ask Derek if he needs anything, they're going to be rehearsing one of his scenes soon"

Stiles obeyed her, and scowled at the wink she sent him, he had a theory that she had a little something to do with him getting assigned as Derek's, well basically, assistant, probably due to him drunkenly telling her about his crush for the Greek God of a man a few months prior.

Climbing on stage, Stiles headed over towards where Derek was talking to a man, a very, very, large man, who everyone knew as Boyd. 

Tapping him on the shoulder, Stiles uttered a weak "Derek?"

Derek turned around and Stiles was met with a (surprise surprise) scowl.

"What Stiles?" Derek practically bit out.

"Do you need anything Derek?" Stiles sighed out.

"Just for you to leave me alone" Derek said, causing a bunch of his cast mates to laugh.

Stiles blushed, and uttered a weak "okay" while scrambling off the stage and into the front row seats where the managers sat during run-throughs. 

This was surely going to be a fun 3 months, Stiles thought.

* * *

 

It was a week later, and Stiles was as miserable as ever. Derek has been a dick to him every single day, and he's getting fucking sick of it. Not only is it embarassing, it fucking hurts, Stiles never did anything to Derek, and he wishes he knew why the guy hated him so much.

Halfway through the rehearsal of the 3rd scene, Derek stutters and forgets his line.

"Line?" Derek asks.

"No" Stiles answers.

"Line?!" Derek asks more forcefully.

"No" Stiles answers again.

"LINE?!" Derek yells.

"NO! YOUR LINE IS LITERALLY 'NO'!" Stiles yells back.

Derek blushes, utters a weak "oh", sends a glare towards Stiles, and continues on the scene.

Stiles is thinking about buying a calendar to count down how many days left until the shows over.

* * *

Its three days later and Stiles is about to just quit his job. Instead of Derek apologizing for yelling at him a few days ago, you know what he did? He fucking shoved Stiles into a wall while walking past him and uttered a sarcastic "whoops".

Was Derek fucking five?! Stiles thinks he must be.

Halfway through scene 6, Derek stutters and forgets his line again.

Stiles looks down at the script and thinks 'welp, this isn't going to go well.'

"Line?" Derek asks.

Stiles braces himself and says "Fuck you"

Derek looks murderous and asks again "LINE?!"

Stiles gives his best shit-eating face and glare combo and yells back "YOUR LINE IS "FUCK YOU" DEREK THAT IS YOUR LITERAL DAMN LINE!"

Derek once again blushes, and once again carries on the rest of the scene.

One again, Stiles gets no apology.

* * *

Stiles is quitting, he's fucking quitting. He doesn't care how much he loves being a manager and how much he loves theater he's fucking quitting.

Why? You ask? Because Derek Hale is an asshat that deserves to be kicked in the nuts repeatedly.

Stiles was just minding his own business, going over props with some other cast members, when saw Derek out of the corner of his eye.

He was fixing his costume pants, obviously adjusting some "things", when he caught Stiles looking.

Stiles blushed and looked away quickly, focusing on the props.

Derek practically yelled out "see something you like Stilinski?" Like the smug asshole he is.

Stiles face burned even redder when he saw everyone looking at him, trying, and failing, to hold in their laughter.

Stiles walked away from everyone as they started snickering at him, and walked out of the theater, ignoring Erica's protests, and missing Derek's grin falling from his face to be replaced by a concerned frown.

It was bad enough that Derek was a dick to him and nice to everyone else, but now he was mocking Stiles feelings for him? Nope, nah, Stiles was _done_.

* * *

 

Stiles was walking back to his dorm from his last class of the day, when someone grabbed him by the arm.

He turned around, confused, until he was met with none other than Derek "fucking asshole" Hale.

"Nope, fuck you" Stiles said, speed walking away, but Derek caught up with him, matching his pace.

"Why haven't you been at rehearsals?" Derek asked.

Stiles stopped abruptly, gaping at Derek and his stupidity.

"Are you fucking serious right now?!" Stiles asked incredulously.

"Yes, okay Erica said you quit, which has gotten me stuck with Greenburg as my manager and he sucks and keeps giving me the wrong damn lines and costumes" Derek answered crossing his arms.

"Oh well  _SORRY_   is the precious Derek Hale upset that he lost his wittle slave? Well too fucking bad because maybe, just maybe, if  _DEREK HALE_ , wasn't a raging  _ASSHOLE_   to his manager he wouldn't have quit!!" Stiles exclaimed, walking away.

"Woah woah! Slow the fuck down!" Derek said, trying to stop Stiles by grabbing onto his arm again.

"WHAT?!" Stiles yelled, ignoring the vaguely hurt look that flashed across Derek's face.

"Just hear me out, okay?" Derek said in a soothing voice.

Stiles felt like he was going to vomit, but conceded, standing with his arms crossed, conveying a "go on" gesture.

"I've only been an asshole because you were an asshole to me okay" Derek said

"WHAT?! WHEN THE ACTUAL FUCK HAVE I BEEN AN ASSHOLE TO YOU?!" Stiles exclaimed.

"You don't remember do you? Middle school? You called me "Buggs Bunny" all the time..." Derek said, blushing slightly.

Suddenly, Stiles remembered.

" _You_ were "Buggs Bunny? Oh my God dude, no, shit I forgot about that." Stiles said sheepishly

"Yeah, well Ididn't, which is why I've been an asshole to you okay? It just wasn't fair that here you were all attractive and getting to basically rule over me, while I sat there remembering all the times I went crying home to my mom." Derek said sounding hurt.

Stiles instantly felt like the biggest asshole to ever exist, and chose to file away the "attractive" comment for later.

"Oh shit, Derek, fuck i'm so sorry, you don't even look the same. You would have thought I'd put two and two together because of the name but nope. I'm sorry I was such an asshole dude it was just I was a pissed of kid, my mother just died and I apparently decided to take it out on you, which is no excuse, but fuck i'm sorry.

Derek smiled slightly, but dropped it quickly, probably realizing he still had the teeth he was mocked for, and Stiles felt even more like an asshole.

"If it's any consolation, I think the teeth are really really, adorable now. Seriously dude you're so attractive and such a good person you could be missing almost all you're teeth like some senile elderly person and you'd still be hot like burning." Stiles said, blushing.

Derek turned bright red and uttered a weak "Really?" and Stiles melted by how adorable he is.

Stiles nodded and said "Yeah, definitely, I just wish there was a way I could make it up to you for all the teasing."

Derek smiled brightly at that and said "Well, how about you make it up to me by firstly coming back and being my manager again" Stiles nodded. "And, then maybe going on a date. With me." 

Stiles smiled so big he thought his cheeks would rip open.

"Yes, definitely, yes, what about tonight? If you're not busy?" Stiles asked.

Derek's smile grew even bigger, making the (adorable) bunny teeth go on full display, and said "Yeah, how about we go to that diner on 5th? They have really good milkshakes?" 

"Sounds good to me" Stiles said smiling, and following Derek.

* * *

Greenburg was fired and Stiles took his job back.

Two and a half dates later Stiles gained a new boyfriend.

The pair started the tradition of Derek calling Stiles "Bambi" and Stiles calling Derek "Buggs" , lovingly of course.

 

The shows went on without a hitch, and Derek didn't forget any of his lines.

Stiles stayed Derek's manager all throughout the rest of college.

Then, 5 years later, Stiles proposed by hiding a ring in a carrot-shaped cake. Derek wasn't amused, until he found the ring, then, he couldn't stop laughing, and made sure to bite Stiles lower lip hard with the "bunny teeth" he loved so much.

* * *

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!  
> Twitter: @obroseyposeys  
> 


End file.
